Ai Shiteru Koinu
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seeing there is nothing to do around the Palace Seth is granted by the Pharaoh to take a vacation in the future. He and his reincarnation on are in love with the same person, Joey. Request fic, Full summary inside, Castleshipping


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 who wanted a Seth/Joey/Seto fic also known as Castleshipping. Personally I'm going to enjoy this fic a bit more then her probably but then again I get to have some amusement with Seto, Seth and Joey. The title translate to "I Love you Puppy" Or "I love Puppy." This is a rough translation so if its not correct could someone correct me. This will have hints of a different fic I have called A Dream worth Keeping for certain scenes to make sense but you don't have to read it to understand this one.

I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Don't make any profit off this fic.

Warning- light Language, Sexual Situation, Threesome, lime, Yaoi, etc. If any of these bother you this may not be the fic for you.

Summary: Seeing there is nothing to do around the Palace Seth is granted by the Pharaoh to take a vacation in the future. He and his reincarnation on are in love with the same person, Joey. Seth been watching the little Red-eyes for some time knows more to the blond then his reincarnation sees.

* * *

Ai Shiteru Koinu

Sitting idle around the courtroom, Seth blinks before letting out a yawn getting his cousin to stare at him. The pharaoh sighs looking over the pieces on the chessboard. Now in the afterlife there is nothing he could do. No more adventures or being with Yugi and his friends.

"Seth why don't you take a vacation." Atemu announce moving his piece after some thought.

Seth stares at the crimson orb for a few minutes. His mouth open to say a word but nothing comes up. He sighs arguing listlessly. "What if you need protection around the palace?"

Atemu chuckles softly. "I'm going to be visiting my aibou. Just wondering if you want to take some time off. Besides Mana and others could look after it for a while. There has been no problem."

Seth bows muttering, "Thank you my pharaoh."

He heads to his quarters packing some clothes. He begin to ponder if he'll see the blond teen again. Hm…that be interesting if he does. He remember hearing the stories of his reincarnation like to tease the blond. That won't do at all. Seth smirks as ideas form. Oh he'll enjoy having the blond besides teaching his reincarnation a few things as well.

He shakes his head grabbing the pack off the bed putting it on his shoulder. Squaring his shoulders with head held high, Seth walks out of his quarters to meet his cousin the gardens with a portal open. The smile on the other lips sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'll see you later cousin." Atemu replies seeing the dumbfound look as he walks through the gates.

"He didn't even tell me how to find him." Seth growls walking through. The feeling of his vacation being interesting and weird forms in his mind.

* * *

Joey walks out of the bathroom in his empty apartment with nothing but a towel around his waist. He hums a soft tune. He goes to the kitchen starting to prepare some breakfast for himself. He begin searching around for food. The blond open a few cupboards find nothing much in there. Sighing softly seeing a box of cereal he pulls it out. He went to his fridge grabbing the milk when a crackling sound coming from the dining room.

He rushes out to see a man around Kaiba's height with long flowing brown locks with sharp blue eyes he's familiar with. The slight smile touching the other's lips wasn't Kaiba like. Heat flushes to his cheeks seeing the man's ocean color eyes darken. He gaze down to see he's still in a towel.

"Eep!" Joey rushes out the room ignoring the stranger's laughter. Anger flush over the desire he brought with in him.

Could this be the same guy he dream about a couple weeks ago? What's his name…Seti...no that didn't sound right. Set? No what was it? He scramble his mind when it comes to him. Seth! Seto Kaiba's past self. He grabs some clothes changing into them quickly. He could feel the hot touch on his skin. He shakes his head walking out of the door.

Seth stares at the blond look a bit older then last time he saw him. He smirks watching the pink tint color the cheeks. He touch the silken flesh whispering huskily, "Hello my little Red-eyes."

"Seth."

The taller brunette smirks just as a phone ring disturbing the mood. He growls seeing his reincarnation's name flashing at him. He picks up the phone making his voice normal grabbing the blond close to his chest.

"What do you want low life." Seth snaps in the phone smirking as his fingers goes up and down the smaller blond's side.

Over the phone he could hear his reincarnation growl at him. "Who is this!"

Seth smirks answering, licking the shell of the shivering man's ear getting an intense moan that can be heard over the phone. "It doesn't matter who I am other the fact the puppy is mine. To find out what I mean you have to come to his apartment."

He hangs up the phone before Kaiba could put a word out. He nuzzles the blond nibbling holding him up tugging at the shirt in displeasure.

"Hm, be better with out the shirt don't you think?" Seth question huskily.

Joey nods allowing the older man to take unbutton the light green shirt. He shivers feeling the air conditioner hit his heated flesh. His eyes remain on the other walking around unsure what to think. Joey plops on the couch staring at Seth. He could feel his breath disappear as the other moves towards the couch. He gaze up expectantly waiting to see who will make the next move.

Seth brush his lips gently across the blond coaxing him to kiss back. His fingers going down the smaller one's chest lightly teasing with his feathery touch getting him to moan in the kiss. He manage to grant access in the sweet mouth of his little Red-eyes. Joey taste something sweet and absolutely heavenly to the brunette.

Either men barely heard the knock on the door. Rather the knock sound it seems more like pounding. Seth pulls away from the blond who pout cutely at the disruption. Seth tugs him closer kissing him passionately as they move to the door to see who it is. Not even pulling away again Seth opens the door to see his reincarnation gazing lustfully at his little one before glaring harshly at him.

"What type of sick joke is this." Seto growls out, ignoring the twinge in his chest.

Seth stares at Seto coolly feeling pride swell in his chest. He hugs Joey closer to his chest. He huskily ask his reincarnation. "Want to taste our little puppy?"

"Our?" Seto question hesitantly seeing those brown orbs darken with desire as those long fingers trail down his chest lightly pinching the slightly arouse nipple.

Joey groans wriggling as the other strong callous fingers pinch its partner. He could hear Seto is there but didn't care. The pleasure bubbling in the pit of his belly is enough to replace any embarrassment He gives a soft whine in protest as Seth pulls his hands away. He could feel the warm fingers touch the waist of his jeans.

"Yes ours if you want to be part of this." Seth shrugs simply nuzzling the blond's cheek please with the obvious bulge in the jeans he's wearing.

"Seth quit teasing already." Joey breaths out heavily as the slick hand goes beneath his jeans and boxers cupping the straining member

Seth ignoring the blond's words continues to tease Seto. "He's obviously ready for us and be a willing lover if you treat him right. Though I think you owe him a lot since I comfort him last."

With those words he kiss the blond showing all the love and care in his body. Seto could feel himself get hard at the sight. His heart picks up faster seeing the two continue to kiss as he's not standing there trying not to gawk. That damn hand in the puppy's pants with those soft moans isn't helping his concentration

"What do you mean by that?" Seto hiss darkly not liking the last sentence..

His eyes twitch not getting an answer from the two men lip locking. He start to think carefully when the blond change then realize it has been two weeks since the puppy snaps at him. Could his so called past self been the one to comfort his puppy when it should have been him? Stewing in his own anger, Seto glares at the two love birds before him as jealously bubbles in the bottom of his stomach.

Seth pulls away to look at the other brunette standing there. In his mind he could see steam coming out of the other's ears getting him to laugh. Joey blinks trying to clear his mind to have a coherent thought instead of thinking of the pleasure he's going through. Joey shrugs in answer to Seto's question as those hands begin to slip down his jeans.

"That's not fair!" he cries out as the high priest laughs and teases him. Pink spreads over his cheeks gazing shyly down.

Seto getting annoy with no one answering his question storms over to the slightly taller brunette only to have the blond puppy sandwich in between them wearing only his boxers. Joey moans softly gazing at the man who hurt him badly last time stare down at him with a confuse expression in those sapphire depths. He looks away not noticing the confuse expression or the small smile touching Seth's lips.

He has a plan to get his little dragonling and his reincarnation together in this little relationship. Thanks to Isis who told him and he would have to convince him. He softly replies to both of them. "We don't have to go all the way just so far so we each get accustom to the other. I already know my little dragonling's weak spots already."

"I'm not that comfortable with Se- Kaiba I mean so it be easier just halfway." Joey whispers hesitantly staring at the said man who blinks at him.

"Seto," he corrects the blond pup who smiles at him getting him to smile in return. "Its fine with me as well."

"Good we'll start your first lesson in our pup's bedroom." Seth answers scooping up the blond who squeaks in shock at the words. Seto follows raising a brow as Joey wriggles and pouts adorably.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' he muse entering a beautiful bedroom that's simple in taste. He watch as Seth place the blond on his bed kissing him senselessly while beckoning him to come closer. Seto found himself moving in a trance sitting at the edge of the bed as the moans get the two brunettes arouse more.

Seth chuckles pulling away settling for tickling the blond who laughs gently pushing his hands away. Seto watch unsure what to do wasn't expecting Joey to sit up and kiss him. He returns the kiss licking the petal lips earning the gasp while Seth runs his hands down their arms smirking rather smugly. There could be a chance for the slightly shorter brunette to relax and not be in charge completely in a relationship.

Seto could taste the honey flavor he instantly know that's his puppy. He smiles pushing the blond back down while Seth decide to nuzzle his shoulder murmuring in his native tongue that send shivers down the two men beneath him. He tugs at the shirt his reincarnation wearing before taking off his tunic. He could see the appreciating look in his red-eye's soft brown orbs. A step at a time he muse figuring this is what will help the two learn. Maybe help get rid of their tiny problem but to lie in comfortable silence seems rather appealing. If fall asleep they can dream of being together.

Seto briefly looks over the high priest to gaze at the blond who openly gawks at Seth. He growls darkly nuzzling his neck just as Seth rolls off his back decide to nibble at Joey's collarbone. He smirks at the glaring brunette whispering. "Having fun yet?"

Seto grunts softly not willing to admit it he's enjoying being with two guys. A small smile lightly touch his lips then gasp softly when a slim hand cups him. Through his peripheral vision he could see Seth have an ecstasy look in his blue orbs. Both brunettes stare at the blond who smirks up at them.

He responds cheekily, "It look to tempting."

Seth shakes his head muttering about curious puppies before ripping over the last clothing on the blond's body. He orders Seto. "Kiss him near the collarbone and leave a mark on him to show as yours if want. While I have fun with him. Then we take turns before relaxing."

Seto growls darkly at the smug look in the high priest's eyes. He know understands why he couldn't take the same when it came to Yugi's other half telling him the same during a duel. He settles for nuzzling and nipping at the sensitive skin feeling the shivers under his ministration. He close his eyes feeling the blond buck his hips as Seth takes his cock in his mouth with ease.

Joey shivers and trembles at the ministrations both brunettes are giving him. The heat bubbles in his body flows new parts of his body. He whimpers feeling the urge for the release he wants. He close his eyes and pant feeling two pair of teeth scrapping him at his collarbone then his very sensitive area. He'll repay them for later for this sweet torture. He comes with a loud yell calling out Seth's name.

Seth pulls away licking off the access cum running from the corner of his lips. He could see the annoy glance direct from his reincarnation towards him. He ask softly to the blond knowing Seto wants a turn. "Ready for another round little one?"

Joey nods earning a small chuckle from Seth. He loves hearing the high priest laugh. He glance at Seto seeing the desire look in those eyes. He questions hesitantly, "Seto's turn?"

Seto smirks briefly taking the blond's lips answering in between the pleasant kiss. "Yes my turn Pup."

Joey smiles happily as Seto takes him in his mouth and groans softly. He could feel the heat start up again. The need to be closer to both Dragons consume him. Seth he could tell is leaving a hickey on the left side of his neck to match the one from Seto's on his right. What has he done to deserve such two talented lovers? There is no way he could forget this. He comes with a strangle groan twenty minutes later no thanks to Seto's teasing.

He grouches out sleepily, "Teasers. That's what the two of you are." He sighs softly closing his eyes slipping out his confession. "Love you both."

Seth and Seto gaze at the other then the sleeping blond. Each didn't know what to say at the confession. Seth whispers to the blond while Seto repeats the same words. "Ai Shiteru Koinu."

Seth chuckles softly at the light blush on Seto's cheek before cuddling the blond to his chest while the other brunette lies his head on their smaller lover's shoulder. He could see his reincarnation is tired. He whispers over the soft snores. "Go ahead and sleep, Seto. I'll keep watch."

Seto nods following the blond pup allowing the privilege of not in charge. Maybe the idea of this relationship will help his stress. There could be something they have for the other. Seth chuckles throwing an arm around both men grinning mischievously. He's staying a lot more longer then he originally plan. To hell of his cousin's plan on what ever it is. Let Atemu have fun with his little lover. He chuckles closing his eyes following his little dragonling and reincarnation in dreamland.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright not my best at castle but nerveless its done. Think may have made Seto ooc but it's a fic. Seth's personality I personally thought he be more warmer and open then Seto. So to show a difference in that part. Please read and review.**


End file.
